The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (Video Game)
This Is The Game. Click Here For The Episode. 'The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! '''is a karaoke game developed by THQ, EA Games, D3 Publisher, and Activsion for XBOX, PlayStation 2, GameCube, Wii, Wii U, PSP, PC, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo 3DS. The game features gameplay mechanics similar to many karaoke games out there like Sing It!, Glee, or Band Hero. This features songs from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? all the way up to Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall!. This game also features a free roam where you can play as a character from a song and explore the place where The Wheel of Veggies and the Swarming Balls of Disorder is in. Songs #VeggieTales Theme Song from ''Silly Little Thing Called Love #God is Bigger from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? #The Forgiveness Song from God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? #The Hairbrush Song from Are You My Neighbor? #The New and Improved Bunny Song from Rack, Shack and Benny #Big Things Too! from Dave and the Giant Pickle #Can't Believe It's Christmas from The Toy That Saved Christmas #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from Very Silly Songs #Larry-Boy! from LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space #Keep Walking from Josh and the Big Wall #His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps from The End of Silliness? #The Rumor Weed Song from LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed #I Love My Duck from King George and the Ducky #My Teenage Elf from A Chipmunk Christmas #Woody's Song from Toy Story #The Battle is Not Ours from Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen #We're Vikings from Lyle the Kindly Viking #Do the Moo Shoo from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown #Second Chances from Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie #Plugged Up Love from The Star of Christmas #Belly Button from The Ballad of Little Joe #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea from The Wonderful World of Autotainment/''Pirates' Boatload of Fun'' #Hope's Song from An Easter Carol #I Love Being a Superhero from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins #Sport Utility Vehicle from A Snoodle's Tale #Schoolhouse Polka from Sumo of the Opera #Ballad of the Pie War from Duke and the Great Pie War #Pizza Angel from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush #My Baby Elf from Lord of the Beans #Call On Us from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler #Rock On, LarryBoy! from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple #Lance the Turtle from Gideon: Tuba Warrior #Oh Lone Stranger from Moe and the Big Exit #Monkey from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's #Yo Ho Hero from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie #Happy River from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue #Woody's Round-Up from Toy Story 2 #Sneeze If You Need To from Abe and the Amazing Promise #Sippy Cup from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella #Give This Christmas Away from Saint Nicholas #Rock On, Lightyear! from Toy Story 3 #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? from Pistachio #More Beautiful from Sweetpea Beauty #110 Percent from It's a Meaningful Life #When I Think of Easter from T'was the Night Before Easter #Right Where I Belong from The Princess and the Popstar #The Little Drummer Boy from The Little Drummer Boy #Bubble Rap from Robin Good and his Not-So-Merry Men/''If I Sang a Silly Song'' #BFF (Best Friends Forever) from The Penniless Princess #Please Give from The Crisper County Charity #My Aunt Came Back from LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose/''Junior's Playtime Songs'' #The League of Incredible Vegetables from The League of Incredible Vegetables #It's Life's Story from Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida #My Grown Up Elf from Veggie School Musical #What Good Will This Stay Do? from Gravity Rises #Show Some Respect! from The League of Incredible Vegetables Return! #The Silent Parrot from The New Job #I'm a Gamer, and I'm Proud from Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough #Happy Tooth Day from The Little House That Stood #Taco from Lunty and the Fight For the Last Taco #Finish Strong! from Where's God When I Need Him? #Stuck in a Bear Trap from VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama! #Clowning Around from That's What Friends Do #Ease on Down the Road from Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies!/''On the Road with Bob and Larry'' #What Should I Buy? from The Big Beanstalk #Hey Jerb from Jimmeas and Jerb #Drop the Electronic Beat from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown 2.0 #Lunch Savior from LarryBoy and the Parody Gang #When We Treat God's Creatures from Sheltered and Loved #The Macy's Stomach Blues from It's Their Time #The Marigold Dunces are Up to No Good! from The Great Escape! #Kilts and Stilts from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle #Because I Listened from Noah and the Big Rain #The Warriors of the Crisper Dynasty from Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty #Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas #He Watches Us from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes #Haggis and Angus from Inspicable Me #Cowbells and Custard from Massproduction Madness #Asteroid Cowboys from Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier #Together from Celery Night Fever #Flamenco Dancing Peas from Break-It Bob #MNSDBFFL (My New Sharply Dressed Best Friend For Life) from LarryBoy and the Raiders of the Rumor Weed! #My Ginger Ale from Minnesota Cuke and the Kingdom of the Missing Puppy Doggy #Show You Love from Beauty and the Beet #I'm Too Young to Die from MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! #Life on the Farm from Eliwony's Ice #Merry Larry's Dream from Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall! Characters (in free roam) Unlocked *Larry the Cucumber *Bob the Tomato *The Ventrilomatic and Rusty *LarryBoy *Buzz Lightyear *Woody *Sheerluck Holmes *Dr. Watson Unlockable *Rack *Shack *Benny *Palmy *Buzzsaw Louie *Little Jimmy *The Wiggly Turtle Toobies *Shux *Jerry Gourd *Mr. Nezzer *Mr. Lunt *Olaf *Benjamin *Sweetpea Beauty *Prince Larry *Jude *Moe *Sally *Blind Lemon *Petunia Rhubarb *Laura Carrot *Esther *Miss Achmetha *Dad Asparagus *Dr. Jiggle *Mr. Butterbun *Poole *Angel Pea *Angel Pa Grape *Toto *Pirate Larry *Pirate Lunt *Pirate Pa *Yodeling Vet Quartet *Boyz in the Sink *The Groovy Brothers *Darby *Munchies *King Xerxes *Benny *Pistachio *Haman *Joshua *The Fox *The Cat *Jimmeas *Jerb *Carnival Attendant *Gelato *Sister Claire *Inventor Jacques *Dave *Madame Blueberry *Grandpa George *King Saul *Annie *Stewart Green *Cassie Cassava *Princess Poppyseed *Vanna Banana *The League of Incredible Vegetables *The Chipmunks *MacLarry *Lawrence/Merry Larry *Robot Kids Category:Video Games Category:XBOX Category:PlayStation 2 Category:GameCube Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PC Category:PSP